


In the Mer Tank

by KH310-S (Author_of_Kheios)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah is a slimy octopus, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Tentacles, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/KH310-S
Summary: The outfit was intentional. Falling into the mer tank was not.Or: Connor becomes a tasty meal for an octopus





	In the Mer Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm late; no, I don't care; yes, I will catch up. Be patient. I also didn't put as much effort into this as I wanted, given that it's one of my favourite kinks, but I just couldn't seem to get into the rhythm of it for some reason... So yeah, it's a little short compared to my usual shit. Ah, and still no betas or editing, so excuse the errors.
> 
> HEED THE WARNINGS!! Content warning for, at the very least, dub-con; non-con is a little more accurate tho...

The outfit was intentional. Falling into the mer tank was not.

Connor splashed to the surface, spluttering and coughing up brackish water. Then he promptly froze at the slide of something slippery and pliable along his calf. Before he could react, a pair of strong arms yanked him back against a firm chest and a tongue caressed his cheek.

“Well now...” a cool voice purred in his ear, long tentacles winding around his limbs. “You aren’t my usual fare... But you are quite a tender morsel; I suppose I can’t complain.”

“Wh- Wait!” Connor blurted, fear bursting in his chest. “You’re not going to _eat_ me, are you??” The low, taunting laugh in his ear didn’t help ease his terror.

“Oh I fully intend to devour you, little morsel.” To emphasise the point, blunt teeth sank hard into Connor’s shoulder, and he yelped, thrashing. Suckers on the tentacles latched on, and the tentacles themselves tightened, severely limiting his movement.

“Sto- Let go!” he gasped, shuddering as the teeth worked up his neck.

“Whyever would I do that? Then you’d just escape and I’d be without a delectable meal.”

Connor had to escape... But how? He could hardly think with the teeth on his neck and the odd suckling at his skin wherever the tentacles held him.

Really, it was stimulating, and if he didn’t get free quickly, he was going to be reacting in a way he definitely didn’t want to.

What was the mer in this tank? An octopus, wasn’t it? ‘Elijah’ had been the name on the placard.

Connor had been a fool to think going into the ‘authorised personnel only’ area was a good idea, and now here he was, about to become lunch for an octopus mer that seemed to really enjoy nibbling at his neck, and oh dear God he was getting to sensitive skin...

An aborted moan slipped past Connor’s lips before he bit them, hard, tasting the fishy salt flavour of the water. A snicker against his jaw said the mer heard him anyway, and he grimaced.

“Let’s make a deal, shall we?” Elijah hummed, sucking playfully at Connor’s earlobe, which sent a shudder through the man’s body.

“Deal?” Connor croaked, trying to ignore the twinge of heat spiralling lower in his abdomen.

“If you please me, I will let you go,” Elijah explained, one hand sliding along Connor’s abs to the edge of the tight spandex covering his groin. “Displease me, and I will consume you piece by piece.”

A shiver of fear ran up Connor’s spine, but he didn’t even have time to speak before Elijah’s hand dipped below the band of his swim briefs, cool fingers curling around warm half-stiff flesh; Connor gasped and jolted reactively. When he tried to reach and stop the mer, the tentacles around his wrists tightened, wrenching his arms behind his back and pinning them in place.

“Ow! Stop, please!”

“Why should I?” Elijah mused, tugging the briefs down to expose Connor’s budding erection. “You clearly enjoy it.”

“It’s a natural reaction!” Connor managed, still twisting and writhing in an effort to get free.

“Sassy little morsel, aren’t you?” A tentacle pulled the briefs further down, and another tickled at his balls, sending a new shudder through him.

“Stop it! Let me go, damnit!”

“And fiery too,” Elijah laughed. Ignoring the man’s demands, he shifted to cradle Connor just above the surface, so he wouldn’t drown, and then proceeded to squeeze his erection and fondle the sac beneath with his hands, tentacles seeking something a bit lower.

“Wh- No!” Connor yelped, thrashing harder. All he got for his efforts was a tightening of the tentacles and a rough squeeze of his balls that sent pain spiking through the reluctant pleasure.

“Behave, or it’ll get worse,” Elijah noted mildly, loosening his grip and nudging against Connor’s entrance deliberately. Biting back another retort, Connor struggled to decide whether bearing down or relaxing into it would result in a better outcome.

A difficult thought process with the deft fingers stroking him oh so deliciously and the threat of incredible fullness working its way past the second ring of muscle now.

“Please...” he whined when Elijah pressed his thumb against the slit of Connor’s head.

“Please?” Elijah chuckled. “Are you enjoying it now?”

“N-no, I-!” Connor broke off with a gasp as Elijah dug a nail harshly just under the crown, sending a flare of pain through Connor’s groin that immediately melted into pleasure, which eased the way for a tentacle to push suddenly and deeply into him. “AHH!”

“Oh, now that won’t do...” Elijah humphed, drawing a tentacle up and coiling it once around Connor’s neck before pressing the tip against his quickly pursed lips. “Open up, little morsel; you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

For a moment, Connor pressed his lips more tightly together, but a startling grip of suction directly on his prostate flooded his veins with molten heat and his mouth fell open with a low groan, allowing the tentacle to plunge between his lips.

Honestly, beyond the rubbery fish taste, it wasn’t bad; the flexible limb didn’t jam against anything, rather it conformed to his mouth, filling him much the way he was filled below. The combination was... heavenly.

Connor couldn’t help it; it felt _good_, and he was fast approaching a climax, despite his best efforts.

“Such a tasty little morsel...” Elijah purred into his ear, giving him the last little shove into bliss. He came forcefully, convulsing and shuddering in Elijah’s coaxing embrace until he had nothing left to give, and then a little beyond, just hovering at the edge of oversensitivity when Elijah finally released him and gently withdrew from inside him.

“...The next time we roleplay,” Connor muttered, mildly annoyed as he settled back against his mer lover, “something less painful.” Elijah just laughed and kissed his cheek.


End file.
